By way of example EP 0 362 113 B1 shows a device for closing a passage in the heart of patients, wherein the closing part runs the risk of tipping over and thereby causing the passage to be exposed in passing through the heart. The cause of the nonsecure closing capacity is the relative unfixed maneuverability for the closing part when applied around the passage, and that the application takes part long before it has arrived in its final position around the passage in the heart.
The main object of the present invention is therefore primarily to try to solve the described problem with maneuverability and application of the device.